


Give Me Your Fever

by kamara



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sickness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamara/pseuds/kamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is sick. Adam gets him antibiotics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A little story inspired by Sauli's interview. Enjoy!

At the very moment Adam Lambert, the American rock star, steps into the apartment he's rented about four months ago, he hears a loud sneeze. The man raises his dark brows. He had left his home very early this morning, Sauli still fully asleep. Now, after six hours, he is finally back and greeted by a sight of his favorite man lying on the leather couch. He has a blanket covering almost everything, Adam can only see the tip of Sauli's head. The rocker takes his jacket off and walks into the living room. 

 

The black-haired man sees how Sauli slowly pulls the blanket down, now he can see the face of this blonde, poor human. Next to the couch is a bin, which is full of tissues. Adam looks at Sauli with worry in his eyes.

 

"Are you sick?" He asks the stupidest question ever. Sauli shakes his head.

 

"No, I'm just cold and crying over the movie called 'Titanic'." Adam lets out a laugh.

 

"Sorry. Why didn't you call me? You look pretty bad," the singer says and sits down onto the couch, petting Sauli's leg through the brown, big blanket. Sauli sneezes again.

 

"Didn't wanna bother you. To be honest, I went to see a doctor earlier." Adam's eyes widen.

 

"You did? Wow, God bless you," Adam says and smiles. Sauli rolls his eyes. "So, what did the doctor say?"

 

"Fever and angina. That's everything, he said I needed antibiotics, but I felt so sick I couldn't make it to the pharmacy, I just got home and fell asleep. Woke up an hour ago," Sauli informes his American hottie. The hottie lets his mouth fall open.

 

"You really should call me if something like this happens... You could've passed out," Adam says quietly. Sauli bites his lip, feeling more shitty than before.

 

"Sorry... Like I said, didn't wanna bother you." Adam sighs. Sauli is always Sauli... The man touches the blonde's forehead. It's burning hot. He feels really sorry for him, being sick sucks camels' dicks. Especially when he has his own show to shoot. Adam doesn't know what it'd be like to suck a camel's dick, but... Yeah, you probably got the point. 

 

"Don't touch too much, it'd be really sad if you got sick. Don't wanna give you this fever," Sauli says. Adam smiles again.

 

"Give me your fah-fah-fever, fah-fah-fever..." Sauli slaps him playfully, giggling. Adam is glad that he can still make this guy smile, even when he's sick as hell. 

 

"Do you need anything? A glass of water, maybe?" Adam asks, moving his hands up and down Sauli's covered arm. Sauli nods.

 

"Water would be great... Something hot." With that, Adam raises from the couch and enters the kitchen, grabbing a huge-ass-glass from the cabinet. He fills it with cold water and brings it to Sauli.

 

"Something hot, eh? Am I good?" he says, watching as Sauli takes a sip. The blonde frowns. Adam laughs brightly.

 

"I made soup in the morning... Didn't eat it, I put it in a pot, it's in the fridge. Could you...?" Adam just nods and turns around, walking back to the room where all the magical food is made. He opens the once again large-as-hell fridge and looks inside. Vegetables, yogurt, mayonese... What the hell, yogurt? Adam makes a face and shooks his head. Sauli, seriously...

 

Finally, after almost fifteen fucking seconds, he finds what he's looking for - a red pot full of soup. It smells like vegetables. Adam wonders if Sauli would share. He grabs a soup plate from nowhere and pours almost half of the soup outta the pot. Adam makes a face. 

 

"Eww..." he mumbles. He hears Sauli's soft laugh.

 

"Adam, it ain't THAT bad." Adam makes a 'yeah right' face and puts the plate into the microwave. Three minutes should be enough. The singer presses some buttons and lets the machine do its job. He thanks lord someone genius came out with this invention - it's a miracle! A bling is heard. Adam takes the hot plate out of the machine and looks at the crap Sauli calls food. Maybe he should let the younger man eat the whole thing. With the plate (and a spoon he had had in his hand for a while, just decided to cut it off since it's not interesting) he walks outta the kitchen. Adam places the plate onto the wooden table. Sauli takes in the amazing smell, Adam is holding his nose.

 

"I'll take some more sleep once I've finished with this," the blonde says. Adam just nods.

 

"Hey, what if I get the antibiotics? It's important, I feel it," Adam suggests.

 

"Wow, it is? It's great that you figured that out, I wouldn't have guessed," Sauli giggles. Adam stucks his tongue out. Sauli is still the same, even when he is sick. He keeps amusing people. 

 

"I'll just go before you say something I can always remember..." 

 

"I love you!" Sauli shouts and takes his mouth full of soup. Adam shooks his head, opening the door of their apartment. 

 

"Haha, see you!" the rocker laughs and steps outta his home. What a silly, goofy boy.

 

 

"Fuck you," Adam whispers. He's sitting in his dear car, which has always been there for him. Except of the one time when it decided to take a vacation and strange things happened... Adam curses under his breath, he just got out of the building people call a 'pharmacy', and he's already stuck in a traffic jam. He is this lucky, yeah. The man stares at his watch that he got from Danielle as a birthday gift last year. It reads 4 PM, he'd been at the pharmacy a little over an hour. It's LA, so it ain't a surprise. Adam relaxes his muscles and leans his back against the seat. A deep, really deep breath. He's not gonna die, it's just a fucking traffic jam. Adam hears barking. He hears a man screaming "I HAVE TO BE HOME AT FIVE, YOU FUCKERS!" He cannot help but laugh, sometimes people can be really entertaining. The rock star shuts his eyes and taps his fingers against the black wheel. He's not in a hurry, Sauli is probably sleeping at the very moment.

 

 

"PHWEW!" Adam sighs as he closes the door of the apartment again. Fucking LA... It's six o'clock in the evening, he was stuck for about two freaking hours. An hour ago he was screaming like a maniac, cursing the shit outta every single person in their cars. It had felt pretty good, actually. 

 

"Sauli, I'm home!" the man yells and takes his jacket off, slowly walking into the living room. Sauli is sitting on the couch with the blanket covering his shoulders. He is reading some random magazine, looking focused. The blonde raises his head and smiles warmly at Adam. He's still pretty pale, but the smile is hotter than the sun. Adam returns it, sitting onto the couch next to Sauli. He has a white bag of antibiotics and some other stuff, such as pastilles and shit. Sauli takes the bag and looks inside.

 

"Thanks! These are important, indeed," he says and gives Adam a thumbs up. Adam feels like a superhero as Sauli opens a package and swallows a pill with water. 

 

"Sorry I took so long. Got stuck for two hours," Adam apologizes. Sauli waves his hand in the air.

 

"I slept for two hours, I've been awake for like... Ten minutes, maybe. No biggie, I know you wouldn't wake me up, anyway," he laughs and Adam nods in agreement.

 

"You're so right," the older man says and wraps his arm around Sauli's shoulders. "Let's watch a movie, I'll make some food for us. Whataya think?" he suggests and makes Sauli smile even wider.

 

"I would love that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! 
> 
>  
> 
> Glamkisses.
> 
>  
> 
> Bye.


End file.
